Attack on The Seven Deadly Sins
by ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: After a bit of friendly groping gets out of hand, Meliodas and the gang find themselves in a foreign land, billions of miles away from Britannia. To make matters worse, a wounded and battle-worn soldier collapses at the Boar Hat after attempting to kill Diane. Who is this man? What is a Titan? Will the Sins ever make it back home? And Meliodas has a serious problem... (Melizabeth)
1. Chapter 1

"S-Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried loudly, dropping the tray she was holding, spilling two mugs of beer over and a plate of Ban's famous fried fish. Her usually pale-cream face flushed into a bright shade of pink rose. With her hands now free, she throws them up to her chest to guard the last bit of virgin flesh she had left. I couldn't help but chuckle audibly, groping the two round, perky breasts that Elizabeth doned. I gave them another squish before running my hands down her slim waist. Oh, I really did love doing this. Her back arched at the same time she gasped, her hands coming up to hide her blushing face. I was seriously considering pulling her hands down so I could see her blush, but I think I had done enough teasing... for now. Plus, a certain pig was suddenly biting my ankle. Ow. Seriously, that's what I get? After all of my careful planning of getting to Elizabeth's boobies? I'm also just... admiring the beauty of this woman's body. Is that a crime?

"Hey, Bacon Brain! Hands off Elizabeth!" Hawk squealed angrily, bucking his back legs to make his point. I frown as I was pulled away, but allowed the hostile treatment nonetheless.

We were in the late month of November, yet early winter winds were already beating at the windows and door. It was considerably cold out, so my warm and welcoming tavern was buzzing with customers. Laughter echoed through out the shop, and the bittersweet scent of booze and Elizabeth's natural, light feminine fragrance clouded my sense. It brought a smile to my face, and made me feel content. A warmth settled in my belly, and I almost patted it. I ended up squeezing Elizabeth instead. I was also daydreaming about the bags of money I'd be counting later... Maybe I could convince Elizabeth to sit on my lap during that time. Money and woman. Hmm, my favorite combo! Anyhow my 'plan' was crafted after a very, very terrifying nightmare became a reality for me.

I was unable to touch Elizabeth for nearly a whole day.

See, Elizabeth had been sneezing a lot as of late, so in fear that she may get a cold and become bed-ridden, (if this had happened, I'd have to stay with her instead of run the tavern {even though that's not such a bad idea}) I had made her a sword-wolf skin cloak. As expected, she smiled and thanked me over and over again, practically tearing at the eye, no, wait, she was tearing up when I gave it too her.

However, I obviously took her health into consideration a bit too much. The cloak covered her body from neck to knees- I could barely feel her boobies, unlike her tavern uniform! And her butt was unreachable! She'd feel me lifting that damn cloak the second I tried, and as expected, she'd scatter away a blushing and stuttering mess. The cloak nearly covered all of her womanly curves, so catching eye-candy was out of the picture too. It was a catastrophy! So I simply take matters into my own hands. I heated up the tavern, and then poof! She takes off her cloak! However, with more fire running in the chimney, the tavern became even more warm and welcoming than before. It brought in more customers- more obstacles. Even though she was back to wearing just her uniform (which I had made with my own two hands, thank you very much). So with every second that she wasn't in everyone's eyesight, I was right next to her, groping away like my life depended on it. After all, it's not good for my health to be so Elizabeth-deprived.

"Captin! Are you messing with Ellie again? Shouldn't you two be taking orders?" Ban's voice echoed through the kitchen, and I heard him curse at the sound of a falling pan. I was already quick to answer with a sleazy comeback, but Hawk beat me to it... Ah, too bad.

"Yes! He won't keep his grubby hands off her!" Hawk yelled, stomping his hooves while puffing smoke.

"I-it's f-fine, I'm fine!" Came Elizabeth's sweet response, still shaking ever so slightly. Man, was it a turn-on to see her like that.

"Hey, why are you guys fighting?" King's surpisingly shy-(ish) voice suddenly enters the atmosphere, and I turn with my usual lopsidded grin on him. "Hey, King!"

"Meliodas," he says, giving is usual suspisous narrow of eyes. "I was wondering if I could go to the forest to hunt for sword wolves. The cloak you made for Princess Elizabeth seemed to give her plenty of warmth..." The fairy's voice lowers, and a light blush is painted across his cheeks. " May I make one for Diana as well?"

Personally, it was actually painful to see how in love King was. Why he couldn't man up and say 'hey lets bang sometime' was obvious because of size reasons, but simply saying 'hey i like you lets hang out romantically' seemed to be pretty good. But the fairy boy was so shy when it came to the giant. It was pittiful, but cute in it's own, innocent way. So I let them work it out.

I smile wide, a true smile, and give a thumbs up. "Sure! Just don't be gone too long, we're really busy tonight!"

"Yes!" he said with glee, continueing to float out. However, Ban and Hawk's argument about 'protecting Elizabeth' were coming back to bite me in the ass.

"Hey sleaze bag! You listening!?" Hawk yelled, bucking me with his snout. Ahh, Ban must have spiked his scraps. The pig was more rowdy than usual- I pout at this, allowing myself to get knocked to the ground as the pig punches me. "Poor Elizabeth is a princess! Treat her like one, not some huzzy!"

"Oooh, huzzy? That's a new one!"

"Meliodas!"

"Oh, guys- serious, can you stop fighting?" King said, having been blocked from leaving, as I was suddenly kicked to the door. I smile guiltily, shrugging my shoulders. "Sorry, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do~"

"Pervert," Hawk mumbles under his snout.

"Hey, watch where you attack!" King's voice sounded strained, and I look up to see that Hawk's punch was stronger than it looked. I had knocked the poor boy down, and he was reaching for his signature green pillow when suddenly Hawk's butt got a little too close to his face. On instinct, he moved back from the dirty animal -who was surprisingly very clean-, but luckly fell against his pillow by accident. I chuckle, brushing hair out of my face. I stand quickly, slyly walking back over to Elizabeth. She smiled sweetly at me, and I toss her my best smile. However, i suddenly stop in my tracks when King suddenly yells 'NO' on the top of his lungs. The corner of my lips pinch together, and turn to see what happened. The tavern suddenly goes dead-silent. What happened to make King have such an burst? "Oh, shi- Take cover!" he yelled suddenly, flying away like a bullet to the windows. "Diana! Quick! Run! Everyone, leave now!" I block him out. The people in the bar were listening however, and everyone was running out like ants to sugar water. My wonderful atmosphere turned dramatically within five seconds. People screamed and pushed for the exit, pushing and shoving like their lives depended on it. I knew play-time was over. A loud 'boom' echoed through the shop, and I knew that this was serious.

"King! What happen?" I yell, my hands already going for the closest weapon I had on me. With haste, I run over to Ban who's already out of the kitcen, eyes narrowed and growling.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is goin' on?" He grumbles, twirling his nunchucks. Heh, even he can tell something's not right.

"I hit Oslo!" Yelled King, flying back inside, his young face red. I narrow my eyes, grabbing for Elizabeth who was just as confused as I.

"Oslo?".

"He's gonna _sneeze!_!"

"Sir Meliodas- what happen?" She asked carefully, her blue eyes watery. I just felt bad that I didnt have an answer for her. Who was Oslo? And what's so bad about them sneezing?

"KING! What happened, fatty!?" Ban yelled, looking towards the fairy king. Said fairy was still flying around the room mumbling 'its too late now!' to himself, almost crying himself. Damn, what the hell happened?

He never answered. Instead, I pulled Elizabeth to my chest as instinct washed over. The ground started to shake. The lights flickered.

And then, nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no reason as for why this is so late. Forgive me in advance for typos or grammatical errors. I now know how to spell Diane and Oslow.

As for both SDS and AOT universes, neither takes place at a specific point in their original storyline/universe. But if one wishes to know the main _idea_ of what's going on before I mash these two very different worlds together, Eren Yeager and the gang has just started the Survey Corps, and their first expedition has just ended… Female Giant arc, sort of? But no one's died. Meliodas and Elizabeth… um… haven't battled Hendrickson yet… Yeah. Something like this.

I'm trying to avoid as many spoilers as possible. So for these purposes, don't be weirded out by my odd timelines. This is fanfiction. I'll do what I want.

I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or Attack on Titan. I do own, however, this plot.

* * *

A flash of intense lightning broke through the night. A loud clap of thunder followed it soon after. The sky was a murky Prussian blue and hunter green, rippling with angry black clouds that pelted rain onto the cold, unforgiving valley.

Two lone soldiers rode down an old forest path. They were hunched over with their hoods up, face down to guard themselves from the harsh storm. Yet they marched on upon of their weary horses, trudging through mud and weed.

"Captain?" Eren suddenly piped up, his dark brown eyes tentatively looking over the shorter man riding beside him. He would never verbally say that Captain Levi was a short man, but he was the oldest, shortest man he knew. Not to say that this effected Levi's strength! After all, he was Humanity's Strongest Solider.

"What?" his elder grunted. Levi seemed to be in no mood to chitchat. Eren gulped and lowered his head back down in submission. He could not help but feel absolute guilt for the previous expedition that had just taken place. If he hadn't shifted… Levi would not be baring two broken ribs right now. They wouldn't be separated from the group by two miles—

"Shut up."

"S-sir, I didn't say anyth—"

"Shitty brat, I can hear you mope from over here. Do it quietly or I'll put these swords of mine to good use."

"Yes, sir…"

Levi sighed heavily. His horse huffed back, trotting exhaustedly down the slop road. Eren believed the Captain to be finished speaking, but jerked once his elder spoke again. "Yeager, everyone's got a job to do. Your job was to make a decision. If you thought that fighting fire with fire was going to work, then you did your job."

"But, sir, if I hadn't—"

"Don't give me that shit, Yeager. We all make mistakes, and as soon as you get that into that shitty head of yours, the better."

Eren mumbles a halfhearted apology. The brunette knew that the steel-eyed war hero was right. But even as they make their solemn way back to headquarters, Eren couldn't help but feel like every mistake could've been avoided. If he hadn't shifted—

Suddenly, a loud boom interrupts the adolescent's thoughts. Both men halt abruptly, their horses grunting as the harnesses adoring their muzzles are pulled to a harsh stop. The storm itself made enough noise, but this _sound_ …

Sound of banging, frantic yelling, and earth-shaking violent crashing were not typical storm sounds. A bolt of light, like a lamp in the dark, cut through the gloomy atmosphere like a knife into butter, throwing Eren and his Captain into a brief state of blindness.

"Captain! What was—!"

"Shut _up_ , Yeager."

As both males try to calm their panicking horses, the strange earthquake comes to a stop. Eren's eyes make haste into studying the once-again dark land. His vision strains with how much pressure he puts into looking. Levi, on the other hand, looked a bit dishevel, even slightly bewildered.

"Take cover," Levi whisper-yelled as he herds Eren and himself into a cluster of trees. Just then, another series of crashing sounds, followed by what sounds like pained screaming. Gray and brown eyes meet, neither certain of what was happening. Eren grits his teeth as adrenalin rises in his veins. No human could make this much noise. The smell of storm still remained, however.

With the rain coming to a slow stop, and rays of sun gleaming down from the heavens, the seasoned solider make a choice to emerge from the trees. Levi signals Eren to prepare himself; just incase whatever this thing was, was an Abnormal Titan. The brunette nods and grips his 3D Maneuver Gear.

With steps as quiet as a mouse's, the worn soldiers creep out into the opening. Lone pieces of wood greet them.

"What the fu—" Levi started, staring at the mess that lay before them. The once clear path was now littered in planks of wood, like shambles on a roof. A broken bottle or two, spilling alcohol into the mud. Beyond the mess sat the source of the lost building material.

It was a tiny hut in the shape of a witch's hat. It was tilted onto its side, the only thing keeping it up being the large trees around it. Rain poured off of the porch's roof, creating a messier puddle of mud. Levi cringed; this being the only emotion on his pale face besides inexpressiveness

The men look on it, Eren's mouth agape in wonder in bewilderment. This, Eren thinks, isn't possible… a house doesn't just fall from the sky! But… a _Titan_ _could move it!_

Battle ready, the adolescent grabs for his swords and prepares to fly off. He would have jumped to the nearest, highest tree branch if it wasn't for his Captain's quiet warning. "Hold it, Yeager." Eren's eyebrow twitches. Vain close to popping on his forehead, he whips his face toward the older.

"But—"

"Ah—" cried a voice. Both men jerk their heads back, eyesight falling towards the point of sound. Beneath the dark brush, one pale ankle and foot peaked out from the shelter it provided. Levi immediately jumped down, signaled Eren to scout the area, and rushed to the person's side. He pushed the thorny bushes aside, his callused skin like a second armor.

Tsking at the mud splatter, Levi helps the person, a girl, out of Mother Nature's trap.

The girl looked no older than Eren, but she differed dramatically from the brunette hovering close by. Her hair was long and silver-white, and skin as soft and as unscarred as a baby's bum. She whined as the war-hero pulled her out of the brush, sounding frail and delicate. Eren, taken aback by her ethereal beauty, wonders how anyone other than a lady of the night could dress like this and get away with it. The girl wore a short black skirt with a pink blouse and a purple scarf; she was hardly dressed for this kind of weather! Levi just glowers at the mud tainting her otherwise clean being. "Where… where am I?" the girl questioned. Eren averts his gaze from her to hide a blush. He hadn't seen this much of a woman's body besides his mom or Mikasa...

"Who are you?" Eren asked instead, leaping off of his own horse. The silverette peeks out from her hair, showing one lone blue eye. She sniffles, and doesn't answer right away. She looks around, and, apparently didn't like what she saw. Upon seeing the ruin of the strange building, she panics.

"S-sir Meliodas! A-and the others!" she cried, and scampered out of Levi's partly vexed supportive hold. The raven-haired man let her go, standing up rather quickly while giving the stains on his jeans a hateful glare. Despite his grave distaste towards the unclean, he helps the strange young lady stand up. She, however, quickly departs from him and runs toward the building.

"Hey!" Eren called, but Levi holds out a hand.

"The girl will explain when she wants. Let her go for now."

"Right…"

Levi and Eren, horses' harnesses in hand, slowly follow after. The storm has slowed to a slight drizzle, and the clouds have turned to a dark gray. Heavy fog and mist hangs in the air like a clingy girlfriend. Autumn and pine was her perfume.

"Sir Meliodas! Lady Diane! Sir Ban! Sir King! Oh, where- Sir Gowther! Lady Merlin!" the girl calls out, visibly shivering as she explores the shackled building. Her black and white shoes, thin little things that Eren knows none of the girls back at home would be caught dead in, tear and dirty as the girl trudges through the mud.

Eren watches her with bothered care. He had no idea who she was or where she came from. Judging by her light careful accent, he guesses she was someone of high status. He had never met anyone like a lord or lady before. But what makes him shiver with terror is the phenomenon that just took place. Houses and pretty girls don't just appear out of _nowhere_!

He looks towards his Captain. The steel-faced man had a hard frown on him, but seemed much more in control than the teen. Levi seemed to always look on and trudge on.

As they walk on, and the girl continues to search, they notice the odd things about this alien building and the stuff it came with. The bottles laying about had a language on them that, seemed much like their own. However, the way it was written seemed odd. Eren had to squint to read the words. _Bernia Ale_ … Eren hadn't heard of this before.

"That's one fat motherfucker," Levi commented. Eren quirks an eyebrow. The older man picked up a piece of paper and presented it to the younger. On it was a drawn portrait of a fairly obese man, with the name 'KING' written the bottom. Beside it was also a note that this man was very dangerous, and was wanted dead or alive. By any means necessary.

"Dangerous?" Eren forces a laugh back as he himself sorts through the ruble. "He'd be dangerous to the food stock!"

"Don't say that about Sir King!" The girl suddenly declared. Levi looks up at her with an expressionless frown, and crumbles the paper up in his hand. The silverette gasped in response, and tentatively rushes over. "Sir King is a good man."

"Oh? And who's this fat piece of shit to you?" Levi asked rudely.

The girl seemed to flinch at the shorter male's blunt question. But she was quick at overcoming her surprise. "I'm traveling with… them." She says, fidgeting in her spot. She hides her hands behind her back and looks down in submission, appearing so innocent Eren had to clench his fist to keep himself from gaping. How was she not… afraid? Afraid that a Titan could pop out at any second?

"Them? Speak up, I'm not getting any younger," Levi chided bitterly.

"I- I'm traveling with a band of knights. They are—"

"HEY!" Yelled a masculine voice. All three heads turn toward the newcomer, the two males on guard while the female among them bursts into grateful tears. Eren and Levi share a glance and lower their shoulders. It seemed that this man was with the girl, and no harm was intended.

"Sir Ban!"

A man stumbles out of the building, tripping over the tilted doorway. He was tall, very tall, with stark-white hair and wine-red eyes. His clothes were red-leather, hugging his long lean legs and exposing a well-developed torso. A red mark of some sort was on his lower stomach, towards a pelvic bone, but in the poor light in the forest, Eren couldn't see what it was.

"Ey~ What'd I miss?" the man, Sir Ban, groans as he collapses butt-first onto the rickety porch. The girl runs over and clasps her hands together, smiling. The red-clad man pats his hair free of debris, looking glum.

"I am not sure, Sir Ban. S-sir Meliodas and Hawk were fighting… and Sir King—"

"Pfft. 'gotta find the bitchy mage now. Bet she's got something up 'er sleeve~"

"I have not found anyone els—"

"Hey, what's with all the yelling…?" whined another stranger's voice.

Levi and Eren jump back. What greeted them was not another woman. _This_ being was not human. Nope, not at all!

A large shadow moves from behind a tree, and an equally large hand comes to grasp one for support. **_Titan_** , Eren thought with a wild burst of energy. This time, Levi did not hesitate to stop him.

"Captain! Nine meter—" Eren didn't need to speak no more, for the blank-faced man beside him was gliding through the air like a bird taking flight, his actions smooth and graceful. "Wait! Captain! You're injur—!"

Levi sprung onto the giant's forearm, ignoring the fact he had two broken ribs, spinning up with his blades in a hellish spin. No Titan was safe from Captain Levi… A loud scream followed after, and before Eren could know it, his childhood hero was laying on the ground in a motionless heap.

"Captain Levi!" he shouted, preparing his own 3D Maneuver Gear for flight. Yet, too bad for him, he had run out of fuel a good while back. But that wasn't stopping him now. Ignoring the mud beneath his shows, Eren ran for the man, ducking past the large hand that rose in the air to smash him. He was ready to run for cover, but he found himself being lifted into the air. **_Damnit! The Titan—!_**

"What was that for!?" badgered a squeaky voice.

A kid's face met with Eren's. Eren blinked, bucking back and forth. He was feral, practically foaming at the mouth. **_Titans_** , he thought with poisonous hate, **_I must kill them all_** — yet, this little kid's face, round and childish, looked just as angry as Eren. With puffy freckled cheeks, the kid spat, "What'd Diane do to you for you to do this!?"

"Ouch!" loudly screeched someone else. Eren whips his head back, feeling dizzy with blood-lust and confusion. After picking through the blackness spotting his vision, he makes out the figure of the giant.

The Titan… was… wearing clothes?

This giant, at least 9 meters tall, had hair like him, but tied in pigtails. She, he confusingly realized, had a full body of skin, with an orange suit of ox hide and leather. A large brown hammer lay beside her. She held up her hands to her bleeding neck, where Levi had sliced her, while looking at Eren with teary eyes. "That really hurt!" the Titan cries.

Eren's mouth falls open. _A Titan… who can talk!?_

"A-are you okay Diane—" the small auburn haired boy starts, but the giantess cuts him off harshly. "Am I okay!? Half of my neck's gone!"

" _Can someone please explain to me what's going on!?"_ Eren screamed. Everyone went silent and stared up at the fuming brunette, still hovering. How, he questioned, was he in the air if the Titan's got her hands busy—

He looks down. Then up. He was floating! _Oh, by the gods, what'll Armin say about this_ —

"Common, King, let the kid down~ Let me see the still one's toys, too~" Ban cackled somewhere.

Eren, suddenly being dropped onto the ground beside his wounded Captain, ponders for a moment before slipping into darkness. _These people… are not from here_.

* * *

I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. Thanks so much for your guys' comments and likes, it means a bunch~!

Feel free to comment a request, suggestion, or plot idea! (really, i more or less forgot about this story cuz i have no idea where this is going. help me u guys)


	3. Chapter 3

*Avi sits at home, bored, up to her neck in a sea of schoolwork. Suddenly remembers this story. Checks email. Sees insane encouragement for more. Avi decides to do the write-thing*

A/N: And guESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES! Yep, that's right! Another chapter!

Sorry for the delay… Again, I don't have much motivation (not cuz of you guys, ya'll are great!) to work on this, or anything, really, and I'm suppose to be working, but… whatever. I'm also kinda over my whole anime phase… Sorry. But, anyway, enjoy!

*Note: I am well aware that Hanji's gender is ambiguous in the Manga, but I'm going with the Anime's way for female pronoun(s)—Not that I prefer it better, no, I love ambiguous Hanji, but I'd murder myself and this story if I tried "their/they" pronouns for our favorite scientist. So, she's fem in this. Sorry if that's upsetting to anyone.

~Avi

* * *

Their stranger had finally woken up.

He was a short thing—a young boy, from first appearance. Hanji was certain he was dead, but the twitch he gave showed his fighting chance for life, so the scientist ordered her fellow solders to load him on with the wounded, not the dead. But that was hours ago.

"Oi~ You awake, little man?" Softly chirped Hanji, sitting down next to the injured stranger who begun to stir.

Following their most previous– and rather terrible – expedition, the Survey Corps had been separated by a god-awful storm. Hanji managed to find a good handful of others— Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Mike, Oluo, Petra, Eld, Günther, and a few others. Whoever else survived, they were unable to locate, but Hanji had faith they'd go to HQ instead of wait around for the others.

Mikasa, the poor dear, nearly had a meltdown. Her one main concern, the only one higher than Armin, was Eren. Hanji wanted to join the girl too, when she'd hastily announced she was going off to look for her adopted brother, but they had to get moving. If Eren survived, he'd be headed to HQ. Mikasa didn't listen, and the men amongst them had to drag her back kicking and screaming, "What if he's badly hurt and can't move? Can't scream for help? What if he's alone!?"

Hanji didn't respond. Eld and Günther were the ones terribly hurt, as well as the other unidentified solders, so they _had_ to get moving. The horses needed tending to too, and Hanji didn't think her little crew could carry, give or take, five wounded warriors back to HQ in the rain.

But Mikasa managed to slip away… and quickly found not Eren, but a strange little boy.

The raven had found him curled under a tree, amist a pile of odd objects. Mike gathered those, while the others checked the boy out.

No one knew him, and no one cared to, for the boy was as good as dead, if not already. They were just about to toss his body on the cart for the deceased when suddenly, the mud-covered child let out a sigh, and a stretch of muscles. Oluo and Ymir paused and let the body down, looking at the scientist for assistance. Hanji was ready to mark it off as postmortem movement, but the way the little male moved was curious. So like a good doctor, Hanji took his pulse.

It was… strong. Very strong. The kind of pulse a stocky, thick-muscled fighter thrumming with adrenaline has.

The boy was quickly moved to the injured cart, instead.

Finally having Mikasa calm (thanks to Armin), they set out for HQ. Krista, after helping with the other's injuries, helped Hanji in examining the boy. It wasn't hard to clean him of mud with it raining and all, but at least they got a better look at him.

Thankfully, the rain started to subside.

The child wore white cargo pants, a white dress-shirt, a too-large sleeveless tailcoat, a loose red tie, all with a… ( _sword case_?) strapped to his back. They cut open his top— dignity be damned when in war, and all. —He was short, where Hanji thought him just small, he turned out to have… most excellent muscle development. Petra blushed at the boy's pectorals, Ymir whistling something like " _kid's got meat_ ", and Oluo stammering about " _nature gone wrong_ ". Shrugging off the other's comments, the two women went on patching his wounds.

Hanji tugged the rest of the boy's shirt off, revealing his shoulders and upper arms.

"Look at this," Krista said in bewilderment, pulling Hanji's attention away from the bandages in her hands.

There, on the boy's right shoulder, was a red tattoo. It was circular and intricate, and Hanji made it out to be dragon of some sort chasing its tail.

"A dragon tattoo?" Mike piped up, shuffling closer from his side of the cart. Besides Hanji, Krista, and the other's occasional comments, it was eerily quiet. Silent vigil in honor of the dead.

Mike was the first to ask a question.

Some looked sick upon the thought of having normal conversation.

"Hmm. Curious!" Hanji nodded, not minding Mike's question. She continued to bandage up a cut on the boy's left arm.

"A dragon… A dragon, like this sword hilt?"

Hanji blinked owlishly, turning toward her comrade again. The man opened a sack resting on his lap, softly explaining the things he'd found beside the boy.

It was then he pulled out a green sword hilt, forming a dragon's head and tail curling at the end. The dragon had ruby eyes and a spiked nose, and its body was made of dark emerald. Beautifully made, and probably once a beautiful weapon, but all that was left at the end was the fragments, albeit sharp, remains of a blade.

Hanji told herself to look at it later, but barely a minute after Mike had pulled the hilt out, their boy _moved_.

Everyone froze as the boy snatched the hilt away from Mike as if it was a dearly important heirloom instead of a piece of useless junk. He clutched it to his chest, eyes dark and unseeable under his mop of matted blonde hair, and he growled out, so very softly, " ** _This sword is mine. It's the only thing left for me to atone for_** ," seconds before passing out again.

Mildly horrified, Krista and company went on tending to his wound. Mike kept his other "keepsakes" to himself.

No one spoke until he came around officially, this time.

HQ was just up ahead, twenty minutes tops, and Hanji was dozing off curled in on herself, getting some much-needed rest she'd been avoiding for days. The stranger suddenly stirred and stretched, jerking all eyes on him. The doctor moved to him, then, and cooed him awake.

He then sat up, yawned, and opened his eyes—revealing a wide pair of emeralds.

He looked… innocent. Too innocent. Not at all like the dark and solemn person earlier.

"Hey," he said simply, glancing around and meeting every soldier's gaze with his own before looking down to examine and pick at his dressing, openly curious about them. Hanji slapped his hand away from it, yet the blonde had enough gall in him to look amused by this.

"Touch it and you loose a finger!" she ordered warningly, wagging a finger at him. But a smile broke out next, and Hanji was all over him with questions.

"You must tell me everything about you! What happened to you? Where're you from? What do you do? How old are you? Do you know your measurements? Wha—"

"You smell like a pig," said Mike.

"Brat, where did you get a tattoo? Aren't you too young for that!?" Snapped Oluo.

"Have you seen a brown-eyed brunette!?" Interrogated Mikasa.

Krista, Ymir, and Petra were the only ones not to badger the boy. Petra was ready to quiet everyone down and give him space, but Krista beat her too it, and squealed out ferociously at the others.

"The boy's just woken up! Let him breath!" Krista said passionately, silencing the others to apologetic murmurs.

The blonde man-child nodded in the petite girl's direction, giving her a thumb up even. "Thanks!" he said with a lopsided grin. "Thought you guys were gonna clobber me with words…"

Hanji pawed his shoulders and face, checking for any sign of injury she possibly could have missed. She hadn't. The boy remained loose-limbed throughout the doctor's rough check-over. "Well! Where are my manors—my name is Dr. Hanji Zoe, but just call me Hanji. We found you out cold in the Forest of Giant Trees! Care to share your story?"

"Forest of Giant Trees?" the boy said, musing over the name. "Hmm. Never heard of that place before!" He looked around at the moving landscape, the horses, their cart, and without meeting anyone's gaze, asked, "Where am I?"

"Ah…" Armin, speaking up for the first time, went on, "We're outside of the walls… I know some people have tried leaving to live out here, but I didn't think it was possible… a-are there more of you? I-I mean, do you have family or friends with you?"

The boy tapped his chin with the dragon hilt's sharp end. His eyes remained wide and unchanging, solely regarding the coconut-haired male. "I got my crew around here somewhere."

"Crew?"

"Yup!" the boy beamed proudly. "All seven—well, six, or five, of us, really. Escanor and Merlin come and go. Oh, and there's Elizabeth!"

Mike leaned in and took a good whiff of the blonde. The stocky child hardly seemed moved by the other male's antics. "You smell like death."

At that, the blonde went still—stiller than he already was. He didn't react to that right away, but tilted his head as his eyes become unfixed yet sharp. That look went away quickly, however. "Okay, dude."

"Oh, don't mind them," Krista said, brushing a golden lock of hair from the boy's face. He seemed to like the attention from her tenderness, and at this, Ymir gave him a watchful glower. "How about you tell us your name?"

The boy hummed at the young woman's brief petting before answering. "Meliodas, if ya really wanna know."

"Meliodas…" Hanji tried it on her tongue. A foreign name… Strong and perplexing just like him! It fit, she decided. But she must know more! "Nice to meet you, Meliodas! Oh! And welcome aboard the Survey Corps!"

"Survey Corps?" Meliodas tilted his head.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, but Hanji stared at him seriously. He seemed to have perfect memory, in no pain, so probably no concoction… So that only meant that Meliodas was _definitely_ not from here. Hanji grew giddy at the prospect of cracking this kid's head open to study what's inside. If Meliodas was indeed someone living outside of the walls, how on earth was he able to hide, or run, from Titans? He said there were more of others like him, too! Uneasily, the others shrugged it off and introduced themselves to Meliodas. He nodded and smiled, shook hands and such with each of them, but was overall an attentive invalid foreigner. No one asked further questions on the reason(s) of his injury, his tattoo, his dragon hilt, where he's from, his "crew"…

"This is yours," Mike said after they all shared names with Meliodas, reaching into his sack. The others sighed in relief as they begun passing under a canopy tunnel of trees. Mike pulled out an orange and white cloak, hardly ruined by the weather.

Meliodas snatched that up, too, but his expression grew happy, and he buried his face in the white velvety inside. He loudly breathed its scent in. Hanji, even sitting right beside him, nearly missed what he muffled into the fabric. " _I'm sooo sorry for hating you_ "—it sounded like.

The scientist looked up, then. They had finally arrived at HQ.

Meliodas pulled away from his cloak to peek at the fortress looming ahead. He looked curious like a young child, but stayed still and relaxed. "This is it?"

"You betcha, little man!"

"Hmm. Cool. But, I can't stay."

Hanji's eight eye twitched. She'd expected him to say as much. The brunette gave Meliodas a glance-over, seeing not only a well-fit boy wrapped up in bloody bandages, but a case waiting to be opened for discovery. There was so much more of him than meets the eye.

Hanji smiled broadly. "I understand, sonny! But _you_ must heal up first. How about you stay with me—"

"Oh, no he won't!" Krista tutted, fussing over Meliodas's hair once more. He ignored the little blonde this time, paying more attention to his cloak. "He'll stay with the other boys—that is, after he's all better. Like with Armin—Armin, don't you have an extra bed in your rooms?"

Armin jerked to Krista's suggestion, stuttering for an answer. "U-Um, yeah, I think?"

Hanji waved their petty "protection" of Meliodas off. She'd sneak in and badger him for knowledge in the sick room, if she had to!

~.~.~.~

 _Meanwhile in the Forest of Giant Trees…_

The room smelled like spirits and hearty food.

Levi came to with as much speed as a turtle in molasses. It was odd, he faintly thought through hazy consciousness, he typically woke up without delay, unless he was pretty banged up—

Aaaaand then the pain made itself know. Fuck.

The steel-eyed captain winced as a throbbing acute pain pulsated around his hips, ribs, and head. His migraine buzzed, and vision was shitty at best. All Levi saw when he opened (and then quickly shut) his eyes was a semi-circular room furnished with wood and plaster walls. Levi didn't exactly care where he was right now, nor did he care to remember, but Death hadn't claimed him yet, so he welcomed the pain instead of fighting it. It reminded him he was alive, at least.

Soft footsteps echoed in the warm, quiet room he was currently resting in. Someone slight and slim with a shy yet poise gait came tiptoeing into the room, the soft pitter patters of stockinged feet nearing to the captain feigning sleep.

He rapidly began to remember why and how he was in so much pain.

The storm. The tavern. The girl in shitty garb. A talking, clothes-wearing Titan.

Levi reacted on instinct. Hardly a second passed as the captain's reflexes thrust his arm out and grasp the hand approaching his being. A shrill squeal of surprise escaped the female, and she meekly pulled back in alarm. How pathetic.

The raven sat up and opened his eyes, glaring daggers as he took in the slim thing before him.

It was the girl with the platinum hair. The one who stuttered incomprehensible nonsense with weepy eyes. She'd changed from that horrid outfit of hers, now donning a pale salmony, long-sleeved satin dress that came a little below her knees. Levi tightened his gasp on her wrist, wrenching her forward so that she'd be trapped between his knees. He clasped one hand over her mouth, the other around her neck.

"Where am I?" he groused lowly, hardly above a whisper. Everything fucking _hurt_ , and damn it, Levi was _not_ in the mood to be arguing with the Grim Reaper while weaseling information out of this one-eyed wench. Out of spite, he tightened his hands on her.

"Mmmm—!" The girl protested and muffled a scream into his palm, fear dilating her wide, wide eyes. Only her left eye was visible: a pale powder blue alight with fright. The other, purposfully covered by that ridiculous shade of hair of hers, was discolored. He could tell as much through her fidgeting. Levi sighed and loosed his hand, letting her speak. "B-Boar Hat! You're at the Boar Hat!"

Captain Levi glared harder, if possible, but relentlessly loosened his hold on her – though, not before grasping her wrist to prevent the girl from bolting. It wouldn't get him anywhere to scare the girl to death.

"The Boar Hat? What in fuck's name is that?"

She sniffled, protectively crossing her arms around her middle. "A bar, sir."

The man sighed. This girl was clearly too naïve for her own good. Too soft. "Well," he huffed, "where's Eren?"

"Eren?"

"The shitty brat with me."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh! Yes, he is here, sir. He's upstairs and unconscious."

"Alright. Lead the way, wench. We need to get our asses back to HQ—" Levi paused. He needed to figure out who these freaks were, first. Eren could wait a moment. "What kind of shit operation are you running here? Experiments? Drugs? Explain the **Titan**."

Visibly shivering, she gulped and gave him a bewildered expression. "A T-Titan? What's a Titan?"

Levi froze. What did she mean, ' _what's a Titan_ '!? Even fucking _babies_ knew what a titan was! He demanded, "Who the hell are you people?"

The girl met his gaze, but for the first time, she looked brave. "My name is Princess Elizabeth, and I'm traveling with a band of knights called The Seven Deadly Sins."


End file.
